Summer of Love
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: When Peter goes to the Avengers facility to train over the Summer he expects a lot of things. But falling in love with his boss's daughter isn't one of them. (Peter Parker x reader)
1. Cute

"This is so amazing this is going to be the best Summer ever!" Peter exclaims as he runs out of the car and Happy gets his bags out of the trunk of the car.

"Yeah it sure will be." Happy grunts and Peter rushes over and helps Happy out with the bags. "A whole Summer spent with you. Good times..." He groans and walks up the steps of the Avengers facility with Peter.

Peter was practically exploding with excitement and happiness once he was inside. Sure he had been here before and even turned down Tony's offer to be an Avenger but this was different. He wasn't being pressured into anything this Summer. He was just going to be training with the team to hone in on his skills a bit more before school started again. He walked by the training facility and looked inside and smiled.

"Wow..." He says and watches Iron Man and War Machine train in the big room through the window. "This is gonna be so awesome!" He squeals and hops a little bit. Happy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"What is awesome?" Vision asks and goes through the wall, making Peter scream and jump onto Happy, in turn making Happy scream.

"I'm sorry have I caused you to be frightened?" Vision asks and tilts his head at Peter who Happy was currently pulling off of himself.

"No he's just jumpy all the time." Happy says and fixes his jacket and Peter looks at Vision.

"You're Vision right?" Peter asks and Vision nods.

"That is correct." He says.

"Sorry you scared me there. I just didn't expect you to walk through walls. And you're pretty quiet...you basically just came out of nowhere." Peter says and nervously runs a hand through his hair.

"It's quite alright." Vision says. "Tony has told me I need to stop doing that. Particularly when coming into his bedroom when he and Ms. Potts are alone-"

"Okay let's move along Spidey." Happy cuts Vision off and brings Peter down another hallway. "So this is where you'll have your meals, and training starts at 9 a.m. sharp so make sure you're on time..."

Peter tried listening to Happy but his voice was drowned out when he looked and saw you sitting at a table, swinging your legs and sipping on a drink while on your laptop. Your h/c hair shone in the sunlight and your e/c eyes looked so beautiful. All of you looked so friendly and sweet. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was frozen, unable to focus on anything else. All he could see was you. You had to be the most gorgeous thing he ever laid eyes on. Eventually Happy noticed that Peter had stopped walking with him and sighed and grabbed the boy's arm and started tugging him away. Breaking the trance-like connection to you that Peter had developed.

"And this is your room." Happy says and tosses Peter a key. "You have the rest of the day to get settled and training starts tomorrow at 9 a.m."

"Thanks Happy. Hey when can I talk to Mr. Stark about-" Peter started but Happy shut the door, cutting him off. "Work..." He finishes and sighs, sitting down on his bed.

He took out his phone and texted his friends and his Aunt. Letting them know that he'd gotten to "camp" safely and that he'd miss them. He unpacked his stuff and got Karen set up in his room so that she would be the AI for his "smart room". He sat at his desk, playing an online video game with Ned when he heard someone sounding frustrated outside of his room.

"Okay now all we have to do is break into the dungeon and we'll finally become level twelve wizards!" Ned exclaims through the microphone that he was talking to Peter online with.

"Yeah this'll be awesome, just hold on one sec., I heard something outside..." Peter says and goes over to his door. He looked outside and his heart practically jumped out of his chest when he saw you on the other end of the hall, looking mad at your lap top. "Ned we're going to have to complete our mission tomorrow." Peter says quickly and runs to shut his lap top.

"Wait Peter-" Ned tries to say but gets cut off when Peter shuts his lap top and looks in the mirror to fix up his hair.

"You're going to try and talk to her." Karen notices and Peter smirks.

"Nope." He says. "A wise man once said 'do or do not, there is no try' so I'm going to go and talk to her." Peter says and confidently strides to the door. He takes a deep breath then opens it and looks cautiously outside to see you sitting by the wall, hitting keys and sighing in frustration. "Uh..." He says softly, starting to get cold feet about talking to you.

You look up and notice someone peering out at you from his door. You tilt your head in confusion and stare at him. The boy's eyes widen and he quickly shuts the door. He must have noticed you. You furrowed your brows and made your way over to the door.

"Shit shit shit she noticed me staring now she probably thinks I'm a creep and ah-" He jumps when he hears someone knock on his door.

"It's her Peter." Karen says and Peter starts pacing the room, gripping his head and freaking out.

"Shit! What do I do!" He exclaims.

"Peter. Just talk to her. See what she wants. And then when the moment is right, kiss her." Karen says and Peter jumps at the last part.

"Why do you always want me to kiss girls?" He asks.

"Because you're a sad lonely boy that quite frankly could use some action." Karen says. "Those are Mr. Stark's words, not mine by the way." She says. Peter takes a deep breath and then makes his way to the door and opens it. He gasps when he sees you.

"Oh uh hi. C-can I help you with something?" Peter asks in a higher voice than he would have liked.

"Uh yeah...I noticed you were sort of staring at me..." You start and the poor boy's face flushed a light pink color and you could tell he was getting more nervous than he already was.

"Oh yeah, s-sorry about that it's just that I heard someone outside and I wanted to see who it was and-you're pretty." He blurts out then catches himself and quickly finishes by saying "Sorry I mean is your computer broken or something?" You gave the boy a strange look. As weird and awkward as he clearly was, you had to admit it was kind of cute, and attractive in a way.

"Yeah it's been frozen all day. I've tried to fix it myself but I think I might have just made it worse." You explain. "Do you by any chance know anyone that can fix a lap top?" A lightbulb went off in his head.

"I can." Peter says. "I fix computers a lot. I could take a look at yours if you want?" He offers shyly.

"Sure, at this point I think I could really use the help." You say and Peter's face lit up and you swore it was the cutest thing you'd ever seen.

"Well then come on in." Peter says and gestures for you to enter his room.

You come in and he rushes around, throwing clothes into his closet and trying to quickly tidy up the place. You notice a suit lying on his bed.

"You're the Spider-Man!" You exclaim and smile, and Peter smiles and drops some of the things he was holding.

"Y-yeah that's me. Spider-Man." He says and smiles, getting a little more confident in himself. You got a skeptical look on your face.

"Prove it." You challenge him and he thinks of what to do. He moves to a more open spot in his room and then does a perfect backflip.

"Proof enough for you?" He asks and you laugh.

"Okay I guess you really are Spider-Man." You say and he smiles and takes your lap top and opens it up to start working on it. "What's your name?"

"Peter. And you?" He asks.

"Y/N." You answer simply. "I didn't think Spider-Man would be such a science nerd." You tell him as you notice all the stuff in his room and he laughs a bit.

"Well of course I am. How else would I be able to build my web shooters and make the fluid for my webs." Peter explains and starts punching in some code on your screen.

"Wow you made all of that yourself?" You ask him.

"I sure did." He says, feeling proud that you were impressed with him.

"And you got your ass kicked by Captain America?" You ask him and he sighs and says in a softer tone

"I sure did..." You laugh and sit down on his bed.

"But I've gotten a lot better since then! I'm sure I'll kick his ass next time I see him!" Peter says quickly. "And I've done other stuff since then! I stopped some guys from selling illegal weapons!" He mentions and you arch an eyebrow.

"Very impressive." You say and he blushes and runs a hand through his hair.

You bit your lip a bit. That action was super attractive. He noticed you staring and his face turned pink again and he turned back to your laptop, mouthing "Oh my God." To himself. The lap top screen changed and turned itself on. You noticed that and squealed and ran up to the boy and threw your arms around him and gave him a big hug. His eyes went wide and his heart started pounding.

"You fixed it thank you so much!" You exclaim and he stammers a bit and slowly wraps his arms around you to hug you back.

"Y-yeah I did." He says and melts into your embrace.

You were so warm, and smelled so nice. It was such an inviting and happy feeling. He didn't even hear Karen talk to him.

"Aunt May is calling shall I put her on speaker?" She asks.

"Sure." Peter says dreamily, not even paying attention to what it was Karen had said. Then his eyes went wide. "Wait-" You pulled away from him just as his Aunt's voice echoed in the room.

"Hi honey! How's your first day at camp going!" Aunt May says happily over the phone and you smile as you watch Peter start to blush in embarrassment.

"It's going great May!" Peter calls back.

"Oh that's just wonderful Sweetie Petey!" She says and you snicker and sit down on his bed, trying to hold in your laughter from the nickname.

"May..." Peter whines.

"Have you had dinner yet? Remember dairy makes you gassy so stay away from it." She reminds him and you laugh.

"I haven't had problems with it in a year!" Peter reminds his Aunt. It was because his powers got rid of his allergies but she didn't know that.

"I know but you should still be careful. Speaking of careful do you plan on working out at all while you're at camp?" She asks.

"Yeah a little bit why?" He asks, starting to get worried.

"Okay good because I packed those boxers that don't pinch you in your no no zone since I remember you complaining about that when we went shopping for stuff for gym class-" She says and you erupted into laughter on Peter's bed and he groaned and started banging his head on the wall.

"I also packed you some baby powder in case you start chafing-" You laughed harder and held your stomach, tears forming in your eyes. May heard you.

"Oh no...Sweetie am I on speaker? Did I just embarrass you in front of your new camp friends-"

"Yes." Peter says bluntly and cuts her off.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I'll be more careful next time! I'll hang up now I love you." She says and Peter whispers a quick:

"I love you too." Before ending the call. You sat up and noticed he looked sad and embarrassed. "Well uh here's your lap top..." He says and hands it back to you, not looking you in the eyes, so he doesn't notice you smiling.

"Thanks." You tell him and take it back. "Hey, do you maybe want to hang out sometime?" You ask and his eyes widen and he does a double take.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"Yeah. You fixed my laptop. I should thank you somehow with pizza or a movie." You explain and he smiles a bit.

"Oh." He says and blushes a bit.

"And I think you're cute..." You add and he starts to look flustered.

"Oh..." He says, holding it for a bit longer. "Well yeah I'd love to hang out! Uh Karen can you send Y/N my number?"

"Of course Peter." She says and your phone buzzes and you look and see that his number had just been texted to you.

"Okay. Well then we'll figure out some time to meet up I guess." You say and stand up and Peter walks you to his door.

"Y-yeah sure that would be awesome!" Peter says and leans on the doorframe a bit as you leave.

"Okay well see you later Spider-boy!" You tell him and leave.

"It's Spider-Man..." He says softly after you walk away and he shuts the door and lets out a little shout and pumps his fist in the air.

He flopped down on his bed and let out a cry of excitement and happiness.

"Karen! She thinks I'm cute!" He tells her, then repeats it to himself. "She thinks I'm cute...She thinks I'm cute, she thinks I'm cute, I'm cute!" He exclaims and just for the heck of it does another backflip, but ends up knocking into his dresser and it falls over. He groans softly. "She thinks I'm cute." He says softly.


	2. Movie Night

Peter ran around the obstacle course that was set up in the main training area for him. He jumped over walls and webbed other surfaces to swing out of the way of things that were being thrown at him.

"He's doing well." Pepper says and looks over to Happy who was watching as well.

"Yeah. He's a good little fighter I'll give him that." Happy says.

"I bet he's happy you came to watch him train." Pepper says and Happy rolls his eyes.

"I only came to watch that pain in the ass get beat up by something." Happy says and as if on cue something hits Peter and he gets slammed into a wall. "Ah, now that's what I was waiting for."

Pepper rolled her eyes as well and watched as Peter stood up to run the course again. Then she heard someone come out of the workout room and smiled when she saw you.

"Hey there Y/N. How did your workout go today?" She asks and you came over and gave your adoptive mother to be a sweaty hug.

"It went great! I'm getting better at that new routine I've been trying out." You say then notice Spider-Man in the gym. "What's he up to?" You ask and decide to watch him.

"Oh he's just running a course that Tony designed for him to train." Pepper explains. You smiled and decided to watch.

"Oh shit Y/N's here! She's watching me! Karen what do I do! I can't mess up in front of her she'll think I'm a loser!" Peter asks the AI in his suit nervously.

"Then don't mess up. Just run the course. I'm sure you'll be fine." Karen says.

"I hope you're right." Peter says and prepares himself to do another run.

You watched as Peter ran the course again, seemingly trying even harder to keep his movements sharp and his aim precise as he shoots his webs and swings around to avoid the obstacles.

"He's doing pretty good." You notice and blush a little bit. Pepper notices your blush and a knowing smirk spreads across her face.

"He's your age you know." Pepper tells you.

"I know. I met him the other day. He fixed my laptop." You tell her.

"Oh well that's sweet of him." Pepper says. "You thanked him right?"

"Of course." You tell her. "I'm going to watch a movie with him tonight in the movie room."

"Oh that's nice I'm sure he'll love that!" She says.

"Yeah but my dad won't if he catches wind that I'm hanging out with a boy alone in there so if you could do your future legal daughter a favor and keep him distracted…." You drag out, lowering your voice as your sentence continued and Pepper smiled.

"You've got it." She says then turns to Happy. "Don't tell Tony what his daughter is going to be up to tonight." Pepper instructs him.

"Don't worry. If you're planning on doing what I think you're doing to distract him then I don't think he'll even be checking his phone or listening to me." Happy says and your face scrunches up in disgust.

"Ewwww…" You say and turn back to watching Spider-Man.

You watched him catch a car that was dropped from the ceiling and throw it at another thing that was being sent his way.

"Wow. He's really strong." You say and Peter heard what you said thanks to Karen enhancing his senses in the suit.

"She thinks I'm strong!" Peter squeaks in excitement. "I've got to show off to her more!" He says and looks around.

He sees another object get thrown at him and then shoots a web at the wall above the windows and then does a flip over it and lands on a ledge in front of the window. He lays down on his side in front of it and then winks at you with one of his robotic eyes.

"Hey. How's it going beautiful?" He asks and then screams as a small laser hits him in the back and he falls off the ledge onto the ground.

You laughed and looked over the ledge and saw him laying there on the ground, groaning and standing up. He's pretty cute…. You think to yourself.

That night you set up some popcorn in the movie room and loaded up the movie on screen waiting for Peter to come by.

"Do you think the shirt is too punny Karen?" Peter asks and looks at himself in the mirror. He was wearing another one of his science pun t-shirts and jeans.

"Peter, I've searched the internet for advice. You're just supposed to be yourself." Karen says and Peter takes a deep breath.

"I know but…I'm so boring. Spider-Man is the only interesting thing about me." Peter says.

"That's not true Peter." Karen says. "There's a lot of interesting things about you."

"You really think so?" Peter asks.

"Yes. But then again I am only an AI." Karen says and Peter groans.

Peter made his way down to the movie room and smiled when he saw you in there waiting for him.

"Hey Peter." You say happily and he smiles at you.

You laughed at him and he looked confused. Did you think he looked stupid or something?

"What is it?" He asks.

"Your shirt." You tell him and point at it. "It's punny I love it!" His face lit up and your heart leapt from how adorable it was.

"Oh well I have a lot more where this came from." Peter says and you smile and look over at the screen. "Whoa you got Wonder Woman!" (yeah I'm having that movie exist in this fic. It's given me so much inspiration and empowerment:))

"Yeah! When you're living with a bunch of spies, assassins and Avengers it's not too hard to get the latest movies." You tell him and he jumps over the couch and lands on it and you follow him and sit on the couch next to him.

You start the movie and soon you're both eating popcorn and watching a badass female hero save the day. At one point during the movie you and Peter both reach your hand in the popcorn bowl at the same time and your hands touch. You turn to Peter and blush and he turns to you and does the same. You both pulled your hands back and turned back to the movie, while silently you were both freaking out that your hands had just touched.

"I saw you training today." You tell Peter. He turns to you and blushes.

"Do you think I'm any good?" He asks.

"I think you're very good." You tell him and he squirms in his seat.

"Oh." He says in a high pitched tone and blushes. "Thank you."

"I'm guessing there wasn't any pinching in your no no zone." You say, remembering the phone call from his Aunt the other day. He groaned and face palmed.

"You're going to tease me about that forever aren't you?" He asks.

"Just until it stops being funny." You laugh and then turn back to the movie. He notices you watching it with a bit of a longing look on your face.

"You really like this movie don't you?" He asks.

"It's my favorite." You tell Peter and watch as Wonder Woman walks courageously across a battlefield. "I wish I could be like her."

"You want to be a hero?" Peter asks.

"I want to be an Avenger." You tell him.

"Me too." Peter says and you smile at him then you both look away from each other shyly. "Maybe we can both become Avengers together?" He suggests and you smile and nod.

"I'd like that." You tell him and he smiles. He looks at the screen and then back at you.

"You know…I have a little bit of skill with tools and stuff. If I got a hold of some materials…I could make you armor that looks just like that." He says and your face lights up.

"We could build it together!" You exclaim and grab his hands and you both blush again and pull away.

"Y-yeah that sounds awesome." He says and smiles. You two stay silent for a little bit longer.

"Are we friends now?" You ask him shyly.

"Uh…yeah I think so." Peter says. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…I've never really had friends before." You tell him. "I've been homeschooled my whole life, and I've never really gotten to hang out with someone my age before….that's a boy. So sorry if I'm a bit awkward."

"Hey you're looking at the King of awkward over here." Peter tells you and you laugh. "I think you're really cool. I'd be honored to be your first boyfriend- I mean friend that happens to be a boy!" He quickly corrects himself and you laugh again and blush.

"Thanks." You say. "I've never had a boyfriend before either."

"And I've never had a girlfriend." Peter says. (Me: *releasing my inner Katniss* I volunteer!)

"Oh." You say simply and blush. "I thought you would've had one before. You know, because you're so cute…" He blushed.

"I thought you would have had a boyfriend before. Because you're so pretty." He says softly and his face turns red as a tomato.

"You think I'm pretty?" You ask him and he turns to you.

"Yeah. Has anyone ever told you that before?" He asks.

"No one my age." You tell him and his eyes go wide.

"Whoa…You really don't get out much do you?" He asks.

"Never. My dad never lets me go anywhere without security. And going out with a bunch of body guards around you takes all the fun out of everything. Everyone's always either scared of you, or trying to figure out if you're famous or something. So I choose not to go out unless I have to." You say sadly and Peter furrows his eyebrows.

"Well then I think your dad's an idiot." He says and you gasp.

"Well he's actually-" You try to say but Peter cuts you off.

"I don't care! He's a dumb, stupid dad for locking you away from the world like that! You should get to be a kid, and go out into the city and go to amusement parks and concerts and all that stuff!" Peter says.

"Will you sneak me out?" You request and grab Peter's hands and give him a pleading look. "Please! All of that stuff sounds really fun." Peter blushed a little bit then smiled again.

"Sure. I'll take you out of here to NYC." He says and you smile and throw your arms around him and hug him.

"Thank you so much! You're the best boy friend I've ever had!" You tell him, not calling him your boyfriend but your friend that happens to be a boy. Nevertheless it made Peter's heart practically leap out of his chest and he hugged you back.

"And you're the best girl friend I've ever had." Peter says and smiles, holding you in his arms. You try to pull out but notice you can't really.

"Uh Peter, you can let go of me now." You say and he blushes and immediately lets go of you.

"Sorry. I just got a little carried away." He says and laughs nervously and runs his hand through his hair.

"Meet me by the balcony tomorrow night." Peter requests and you smile and nod.

"I'll see you then Spider-boy." You say and he blushes and you kiss his cheek and run off out of the room.

Peter's face lit up and he pumped his fist in the air and he falls back into the bowl of popcorn with a content look on his face.

"She likes me!" He exclaims happily as his heart fills up with love for you.


	3. Sweet Escape

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" Peter shouts excitedly as he runs down to Tony's lab.

Tony sighs, hearing the kid from down the hall and turning to smile at him before he grunts as gets enveloped into a big hug.

"Thank you so much sir for letting me be here it's a huge honor to be able to work with you here at the Avengers-" He rambles and Tony shushes him.

"Yeah okay kid you've got to tone down the energy a bit. I know this is all very exciting for you but remember this is just training." Tony says.

"Yeah yeah yeah I've got that." Peter says quickly and sets down his bag and lays out his suit over the work table.

"Oh by the way, here's your new phone." Tony says and tosses Peter a phone. He catches it and his eyes go wide.

"Is this a phone like yours?" He asks and looks at Tony with a look of pure wonder and amazement on his face.

"Yep. I figured since you're a techie like me and you're going to be working here this summer I thought you might like-" Tony gasps as Peter jumps on him and knocks him over, giving him a huge hug.

"Oh thank you thank you so much Mr. Stark it's amazing I love it I'll treasure it fore-" Peter rambles until he realizes Tony's gasping for air.

"Spider-strength kid can't breathe!" Tony says and Peter immediately lets him go and stands sheepishly on the other side of the table.

"Whoops." He says and rubs the back of his neck. "I guess I just got a little carried away."

"Yeah well crushing the life out of your boss on the first day of work isn't exactly the best way to start this off kid." Tony says.

"But this is the Avengers. Doesn't that sort of thing happen every day?" Peter asks and Tony glares at him.

"Just get to work." He says simply.

"Yes Sir." Peter mumbles and moves his gaze towards his suit.

As they both worked on their projects together in the lab, Tony noticed that Peter kept staring off at something in the distance. What he didn't know was that that something was his daughter. She was helping Pepper do some paperwork in the office down the hall and since the walls were glass he could see you and the two of you had been smiling and blushing at each other for the past hour. At one point you got the courage to be a little flirty and so when Pepper's back was turned you blew him a kiss and his breath hitched and he dropped the welder he was holding and it started shooting mini-photons all over the lab.

"Jesus kid what the hell was that!" Tony exclaims as Peter quickly picks up the tool before any more damage could be done.

Peter turned back to you briefly and saw that you were giggling. His heart was racing. But then you and Pepper left the office to go do something else.

"It's nothing." Peter says simply and goes back to work.

"Clearly it's something." Tony says. "What could get a smart teenage boy like you distracted so-" He smirked. "It's a girl isn't it?" Peter blushed.

"Maybe." He says and shrugs and smiles at the ground. Tony pats him on the back.

"Is she pretty?" Tony asks.

"Gorgeous! She's practically a Goddess!" Peter gushes and Tony laughs. "And I might have a date with her tonight..."

"Ooo a date!" Tony says and smiles at him. "And here I thought you were a nerd who was hopeless in the love department. Looks like you do have some game after all!" He says and punches his arm. Peter rubs it gently.

"I mean we're just going out as friends but, I really like her a lot." Peter says and Tony puts his arm around Peter's shoulder.

"You know what you should do then?" Tony starts. "Serenade her!" Tony exclaims. "Take her out for a romantic evening and she'll be all over you I guarantee it!"

"I mean that all sounds great Mr. Stark but the thing is, I'm still a bit worried because her dad sounds like he's really overprotective." Peter says.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Tony says. "It doesn't matter what her dad thinks. I was your age once, I remember what young love is like for a young boy. You should get to experience it. So just be yourself and don't be afraid to go for it."

"You really think so?" Peter asks and smiles.

"I know so." Tony says. He opens up his wallet and gives Peter a card. "Here, I meant to give this to you anyway. It's a company card. It's got about $500,000 on there for you." Peter's jaw dropped to the floor. "Don't spend it all on her but it's just a little walking around money so that you can splurge on this girl tonight if you want."

"Thank you so much Mr. Stark!" Peter says and jumps towards Tony but he backs up.

"Spider strength!" He yells and Peter stops. "And Mr. Stark was my father don't call me that. Just call me Tony."

"Oh right forgot sorry Mr.- I mean Tony." Peter rambles and looks at the card in his hands. "She's gonna have so much fun in NYC with me tonight! Thank you so much!" He runs out the door.

"Ah teenagers. Those were some crazy years FRIDAY." He says.

"Most studies done would agree that they are." The AI says.

Peter waited out on the balcony that night in his casual clothes but with his web shooters on his wrists, just in case he needed them, nervous as hell as he paced back and forth with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. You come out onto the balcony in a simple crop top and shorts and he squeaks when he sees you.

"What!?" You exclaim. "Do I have something on me?" You ask.

"N-no it's not that!" He rambles. "It's just that you look..." He gulps. "Amazing." He says and smiles. You giggle and smile sweetly at him.

"I'm just wearing a shirt and some shorts I'm not sure what's so amazing about that." You say.

"It's not the clothes. It's just that you're so amazing I can't believe you're actually here willing to go out-I mean hang out with me!" He adds quickly at the end.

There's an awkward silence and then he thrusts the bouquet of flowers out towards you. Despite his awkwardness you get the gist of what he's trying to do and you smile and take the flowers from him.

"Oh Peter they're beautiful." You say and he smiles and lets out a breath of relief, thankful that you like them.

You bring them inside and set them on a table, hoping Pepper would find them and put them in a vase before running back to Peter and throwing your arms around him in a tight hug.

"So where will you be swinging me off to Spider-boy?" You ask him and giggle.

"NYC." He says and holds out his arm and shoots a web at a tree and it sticks. "You're in for a whole night of fun Y/N!" He promises and your face lights up and you hold onto him tight and blush as he wraps an arm around your waist and you both jump off of the balcony and swing off.

When you both arrived in Queens after getting an uber to take you there you were amazed at the sights.

"This is incredible!" You exclaim and turn around, admiring the sights of the city.

"You've never been here before?" Peter asks.

"No I have. But I wasn't allowed to leave the car." You say with a deflated sigh.

"Well unlike your jerk of a dad I'll actually let you go wherever you want." Peter says and your eyes widen.

"We can go wherever I want?" You ask.

"Well yeah!" Peter exclaims. "I've already seen all of this, I've lived here with my Aunt and Uncle for years. So for my princess's first night free from her tower I'm granting her the wish of getting to go wherever she wants." Peter says and you throw yourself at him and hug him tight.

"Thank you so much Peter!" You say and give him a big kiss on his cheek, rendering the teen speechless. "You're the best boy friend I've ever had!" You say and grab the sleeve of his hoodie and tug him along down the street.

"She calls me her boyfriend..." Peter says dreamily to himself as he's tugged along down the sidewalk.

The two of you go to a park and you notice that Peter's filming you with a camera.

"Why are you videotaping me?" You ask.

"Well this is your first time sneaking out. You've seen the movies, that's a huge teenage milestone. I need to document this moment so you can look back on it when you're old and cranky and remember how much fun you had when you were young." Peter explains and you laugh and Peter swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You're too funny Pete!" You say and pull him away again and the two of you find yourselves at a hot dog stand.

Peter films you as you take your first bite of a Queens hot dog and you swear it was the best thing you've ever had.

"It's amazing! This tastes so good!" You say and turn to the guy running the stand. "You're an amazing cook you should be really proud." You tell him and he smiles and thanks you for your compliment and Peter takes you down the park path.

As the two of you walk along you notice lots of couples in the park making out, just kissing, cuddling on park benches or just simply holding hands.

"Are most couples this affectionate in public?" You ask Peter.

"Well during the day not as much, but at night it's more of a romantic setting I guess so more people do this kind of stuff with their boyfriends and girlfriends." Peter explains.

"Oh." You say, seemingly understanding what he was saying.

Suddenly you place your hand on his shoulder and grab his shirt. He turns and is shocked to find you closing your eyes and puckering your lips and pulling his face towards yours. He wants to kiss you so badly, but he knows you're only doing this because of a false assumption and he doesn't want his and yours first kiss to be based off of that.

"Wait Y/N." Peter says and places a hand on your shoulder. "When I said boyfriends and girlfriends I meant people that are in love with each other. We're just friends, so we don't do stuff like that."

"Ooohhh." You say and blush, shrinking away from him a bit. "I'm sorry if I made things awkward."

"It's fine Y/N really!" Peter tries to reassure you and takes your hand. "You were just confused that's all. Come on let's go somewhere that's more fun than a park!" He says and takes your hand and you both run down the sidewalk together.

You two go and see a movie together in 3-D since you've never experienced going to an actual theater before. At first you were a little nervous but having Peter there sitting next to you eased all your worries and made you more confident. You noticed some of the other people in the theater had their arms around the people that they were with. So you took Peter's arm and wrapped it around your shoulders and laid your head down on his shoulder. You felt Peter tense up and you turned to him.

"Is this okay?" You whisper.

"It is if you're okay with it." He replies and you nod and snuggle into him a bit more and he's not even paying attention to the movie anymore. Now he's just looking at you and wishing you could stay cuddled like this forever.

When you two left the theater he noticed you seemed a bit nervous about something.

"Y/N are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine it's just...the villain in that movie was really scary." You say. "They were so close to killing the main character, and the person the main character cared about. It just reminded me of how my dad keeps me hidden so that bad people like that villain won't find me. And the reason that person got in trouble in the first place was because they ran away and now I've snuck out and-" You ramble on getting more and more scared and Peter pulls you into his embrace and shushes you.

"Hey calm down." He says softly. "You don't have to worry about that. That person snuck out on their own and didn't know how to defend themselves, that's why the villain captured them. But you're not on your own right now. You have me. And I'm Spider-Man." He whispers in your ear and you giggle. "And you told me you've been learning how to fight right?" He asks and you nod. "Well then you're not exactly an easy person for someone to kidnap."

"So you're saying I'm safe?" You ask and Peter's smile falls and he gets serious.

"Well...the world is a dangerous place Y/N. You never know what's going to happen. Someone could try to kidnap you that's more highly skilled than you and be able to abduct you." He explains and you gasp and get nervous. "And I can't even promise that I'll be able to stop someone from hurting you. But what I can promise you is that if anyone ever tries to harm you, they'll have to get through me first." He swears and you throw your arms around him and hug him.

"Ditto." You tell him and snuggle into his shoulder.

"Peter!" You hear someone call out and Peter smiles.

"Ned!" Peter exclaims and lets go of you and runs up to Ned and bro hugs him.

"Dude you're back in town why didn't you tell me?" Ned asks. "We could've hung out, I've got a new lego set and-" He notices you and freezes, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging as he looks between you and Peter. "Dude, are you on a date with her?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Well technically it's not really a date but..." He rambles but you cut him off.

"Hi I'm Y/N, Peter's girl friend." You say and Ned gasps and turns to Peter. You hold out your hand to Ned. Ned's jaw was on the floor.

"Dude you got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me!" He exclaims. He notices he didn't accept your handshake and turns to your hand and takes it, kissing the back. "My fair maiden it is an honor to meet you." He says and you laugh.

"He's funny I like him." You tell Peter.

"I like him too. He's my best friend." Peter explains to you. "And Y/N's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend that's a girl. She's been sheltered by her father her whole life and has never left her house without security and stuff so she doesn't understand a lot of social stuff." Peter explains.

"Oohh." Ned says, understanding your situation. "Well if you go find Flash and show her how you're hanging out with a Goddess like her, he'll never bully us again!" Ned exclaims.

"Ned I can't do that." Peter says and you seem confused.

"Why not?" You ask Peter. "If it stops this guy from being mean to you I'll go and meet him and tell him that I'm your girl friend." You say and smile.

"Y/N that's really sweet of you to offer but I can't let you do that because it would be wrong." Peter says. "You're a human being not some trophy to flaunt to make me popular." He brushes a lock of hair behind your ear. "You're worth so much more than you think. I could never treat someone as incredible as you like an object." You hug Peter again.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" You ask Ned and he smiles and nods.

"Yeah. He's the greatest guy I know." Ned says and Peter smiles.

"Thanks man." Peter says. Suddenly Ned gets an idea.

"Dude! You should take her to Coney Island!" He exclaims.

"Really?" Peter asks. "But isn't it getting a bit late aren't they going to close soon?" He checks his phone.

"No they're having an all night party so they're staying open later! You should take Y/N there I bet she'll love it!" Ned suggests.

"What's on Coney Island?" You ask.

"It's an amusement park." Ned explains to you. "It has roller coasters and arcade games, sugary food, and fun games and prizes to win!" Your eyes lit up and you turned to Peter.

"That sounds so amazing can we go please!" You beg and Peter smiles.

"I don't see why not." He says.

"Yay! Let's go!" You say and take his hand and drag him away from Ned. He waves goodbye to his friend and the two of you get another uber to go to Coney Island.

When the two of you got there you stared in wonder at all of the lights and cotton candy that lined the boardwalk.

"It's like a sugar coated wonderland!" You say and Peter films you taking in the sights, laughing at how cute you were being.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asks and you look around.

"Ooo let's try the arcade! It looks like a lot of fun in there!" You say and take his hand and run him over there while he's filming.

You knew how to play some of these games fairly well since your dad bought some for you but you had never seen so many of them all in one spot and filled with people. You two squared off on Pac-man together and Peter congratulated you on beating his high score. And then you tried dance dance revolution and both of you came pretty close in score each time, given how athletic both of you were from your training.

You left the arcade and Peter bought you your very first cotton candy, again filming you eating it.

"Do you really have to film this too?" You asked in a muffled tone since your face was stuffed with cotton candy.

"What I'm sorry I can't hear you. You're talking with your mouth full." Peter says and laughs when you roll your eyes at him and push his camera down and look at his face.

You take some cotton candy and shove it at his mouth. He smiles and opens his mouth to eat it and you laugh and feed him some more. Both of you are interrupted by someone.

"Yo Penis Parker!" Flash calls out and Peter pales as his bully comes over to the two of you. Even though he seemed scared of this guy he still shuffled you behind him, to shield you from Flash. "I thought you were doing that Summer camp with the Stark company." He says. "Why did you come back early?" He asks in an accusatory tone.

"They let some of us come back to visit for the night." Peter says simply but in a bit of a nervous tone. "Why are you here Flash?" He asks.

"It's a party. And Flash Thompson is always where the party's at." He says smoothly then notices you stepping around Peter, curious as to what was going on. "And who's this cute little kitten you've brought back with you?" He asks, eyeing you, making you a bit uncomfortable so you stand a bit closer to Peter. "What's your name hotness?"

"Y/N." You answer cautiously.

"Y/N." Flash says and walks closer to you with a predatory look on his face, making you scared and you grip Peter's arm and go back to hiding behind him.

Sensing the situation, a braveness started to rise in Peter in order to protect you from his bully.

"She's with me Flash." Peter says sternly and gives him what he hoped was a threatening look. He just laughs.

"You're kidding right?" He asks. "That hot girl is here hanging out with a dweeb like you?"

"He's not a dweeb!" You say, gaining your courage back and coming out of hiding. "He's perfect..." You kiss Peter's cheek and hug him, leaving Flash speechless.

Peter smiles, amazed at how such a small action could defeat his bully. But Flash wasn't done with the two of you yet. He noticed one of those hammer games that test strength. He smiled.

"Alright then Parker. If you're not a dweeb then prove it. Beat me at that game." Flash challenges.

"Come on Flash." Peter rolls his eyes. "We're both smarter than this. Are we really going to stoop to a barbaric test of strength to determine who's better?"

"Sounds like you're scared." Flash taunts.

"Peter's not scared of anything!" You defend him.

"Oh yeah well we'll see about that little missy." Flash tells you. "What do you say Parker? Are you man enough to accept my challenge?" You take his hand and look at him.

"Come on Pete, you know you can beat him." You whisper.

"I know I can but that doesn't mean I should Y/N." He tells you. "I shouldn't be using my powers to show off."

"Maybe I should sweeten the deal?" Flash asks. "Whichever one of us wins gets to go on the Ferris wheel with Y/N." He says and winks at you.

"Ew." You say and look at him.

When Peter saw him eyeing you an anger built up in him that had him fuming. He may be able to push him over on a lot of things, but if he was going to use you as a prize, he sure as hell wasn't going to let him win.

"You're on." He says and the two boys go over to the game.

You watch from the side as Flash hits the hammer on the disk making a little metal bar shoot up. It got about 2/3 the way up.

"Ha! Try and beat that Penis Parker!" He taunts.

"Why do you call him that?" You ask. "Does Peter have a big dick or something?" Peter smirks, suddenly proud of his nickname.

"What!?" Flash says, shocked and a bit embarrassed to learn that his insult could in fact be a compliment to Peter's manhood. "His dick is tiny!"

"How do you know, have you seen it?" You ask.

"Ooo!" Peter calls out and Flash glares at him and he stops laughing.

Peter hits the hammer on the disk and the little metal part shoots up and rings the bell instantly. Flash's jaw dropped again and you cheered and clapped for Peter as he got handed the stuffed panda bear that was the prize.

"Here. You can have it." Peter says and gives it to you. You give it a soft squeeze and smile at Peter.

"Now you get to take me on the Ferris Wheel." You tell him and he smiles and blushes a bit.

"Yeah I guess I do. If you want to, if you don't I won't be upset at all-" He rambles and you take his hand into yours and he stops.

"I want you to Peter." You say and he smiles and takes you to the ride, leaving Flash in a state of shock.

"Better luck next time." The older man running the game tells him.

After waiting on line you and Peter got in a seat and you gasped and held onto him as you started to move.

"How high is this thing?" You ask him and hold onto him a little tighter.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. It's pretty high though." He says then notices that you're scared. "Are you afraid of heights?" He asks. You nodded.

"Don't be." He says and brushes a lock of hair behind your ear. "You don't have to be afraid of anything when you're with me remember?" You smiled at him then gasped as you saw the view from the top of the Ferris Wheel.

The moonlight shone on the ocean and you looked behind you and you could see the beautiful New York skyline shimmering in the distance.

"It's so beautiful." You say and take it all in. You turn to Peter and notice he's just filming you. "Are you filming the view?"

"You could say that." He says. You tilt your head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" You ask. "You're filming this gorgeous skyline aren't you?"

"Well I've seen it before and it's amazing but it's not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Peter says softly.

"What is the most beautiful thing you've seen?" You ask curiously. Peter slowly puts the camera down and your e/c eyes meet his brown ones.

"You." He says softly and your heart started racing.

Everything seemed to come naturally. You took his hands and scooted closer to him on the seat. "Peter...kiss me." You requested and he gulped and he started to get a little nervous.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "I mean I've never kissed anyone before I don't exactly know how."

"Neither do I." You remind him. "But I'm sure we can figure it out together. I want you to be my first kiss Peter. Will you kiss me please?" You ask and his eyes search yours.

He gently brings a hand up to cup your cheek and starts leaning in. Your breath hitched and you leant in to meet him and soon your lips brushed against each other's and pressed together. As if on cue fireworks went off over the ocean and you both pulled apart and giggled.

"It's just like it is in the movies." You tell Peter and the smile on his face was priceless.

"No. It's much better than the movies Y/N." He says and the two of you kiss again.

"Tony calm down." Pepper tries to reassure her fiancé.

"I can't calm down! My daughter is out somewhere in the world, on her own with the tracker on her bracelet disabled!" Tony exclaims. "Why would she sneak out! It makes no sense!"

"Because she wants to be a normal girl for once." Pepper tells him. Her phone buzzes and she smiles. "Ooo she's almost home." She says excitedly and heads over to the door of the facility. "You aren't going to be too mad at her are you?"

"I guess not. I mean you said she left with someone who's been trained here so it's not like she left completely unsupervised." Tony says.

"Make sure you keep that attitude." Pepper tells him and kisses his cheek.

"Pepper..." Tony starts to get suspicious. "What are you hid-" His eyes went wide and he froze in place when he saw you walking into the building holding Peter's hand.

"I had an amazing time tonight Peter!" You tell him and look at him adoringly, and he gives you the same look.

"Me too! This has been the best night of my life!" He says and you giggle and get a bit closer to him.

"I have to get back to my room before my dad notices I'm gone but...kiss me goodnight before I go?" You ask.

"Of course." Peter says and places a finger under your chin and tilts it up before leaning down to connect his lips with yours when he hears a scream of pure terror from down the hall and turns to find Tony, looking stunned and scared.

"Daddy?" You address him and Peter paled and regarded you differently. He gulped.

"D-daddy?" He asks you.

"Yeah. Tony's my adoptive father. You know the guy you called a horrible father and a stupid jerk-" He cut you off.

"Don't say that out loud he can hear you!" Peter exclaims and looks nervous.

You didn't know that Tony was my dad?" You ask and he shakes his head. You seemed sad as he quickly lets go of your hands.

"What the fuck are you doing trying to suck face with my daughter Parker?" Tony bellows as he storms over to the two of you.

You had never seen your dad so angry and Peter started to get even more scared.

"H-hey Tony." He says and smiles and tries to act casual.

"That's Mr. Stark to you." He says sternly.

"Yes Sir." Peter says quickly, scared stiff.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tony asks. "Do you have any idea how dangerous New York is?"

"I was fine daddy." You tell him. "I can defend myself and besides...I had Spider-Man with me to keep me safe." You say dreamily and look at Peter. He blushed and smiled back at you sheepishly.

"I never said you were allowed to have a boyfriend." Tony says, practically gagging from the loving looks you and Peter were giving each other.

"Daddy you can't keep me from dating!" You retort and turn to Peter. "Especially now that I've finally met the right person." You say and Peter smiles at you and you take his hands again.

"Like hell you are I forbid you from seeing him!" Tony declares.

"Daddy!" You exclaim angrily and both you and Peter's hearts broke.

"Mr. Stark I can assure you-" Peter starts but Tony stops him.

"And you!" Tony yells at Peter. "Why the hell would you take my daughter out into the dangerous streets of NYC to make out with her!" Tony yells at him.

"I didn't make out with her!" Peter exclaims.

"Then why is some of her lip gloss on your lips?" Tony asks.

"Well I mean I kissed her a little bit-" He says and Tony's shocked then starting to turn angry look cut him off.

"Run Peter!" Pepper calls out to the poor teen and Peter squeaks and runs off to safety.

"And you, upstairs to your room. You're grounded for a month!" Tony says. "And if I see you anywhere near Spider-boy again I'll ground you for a year and beat him up!" You sniffled and started to cry then you ran off towards your room, Pepper looked at Tony and shook her head at him before sighing and following you.


	4. Secret Lovers

You cried softly into your pillow after running back to your room. Tony was being so unfair! Peter made you so happy, why couldn't you be with him? You just didn't understand. You heard a small whirring noise and looked and saw a small spider shaped drone hovering by your face. You furrowed your brows and looked confused.

"What do you want little drone?" You ask it and wipe the tears from your eyes.

A Holoscreen comes up from it's back. It reads:

 _Don't cry Y/N. I'm a lot closer to you than you think...I'm not that great at being subtle so...look up?_

You looked up and saw Peter crawling towards you on the ceiling.

"Peter!" You exclaimed and ran up to look at him on the ceiling.

"Shh!" He tells you and puts a finger to his lips. "We can't let your dad know I'm here alright?" He asks and you nod and smile at him.

"Okay! Anything for my boyfriend." You tell him and smile at him.

"You mean friend that's a guy?" Peter asks. You shook your head no.

"No I mean as in guy I want to date..." You tell him and give him an adoring look.

"D-d-date...?" He stutters and his face turns red.

Then he yelps as he falls off of the ceiling and lands on his ass in front of you. You couldn't help but laugh and sit down next to him, thinking it was incredibly adorable how flustered and awkward he'd get around you.

"Y-you really want to go out with me?" Peter asks excitedly.

"Of course! Did you think that all I wanted to do was kiss you?" You ask him. You leaned in and kissed him again. "If all I wanted to do was that, why would I want to spend more time with you?"

"I guess you have a point." Peter says and smiles awkwardly.

"Do you want to date me?" You ask Peter.

"YES!" He says quickly and you seem a bit shocked by his immediate and energized response. "Of course I do! You're gorgeous and funny and smart and we're into the same movies and you're the only girl that doesn't get weirded out by me or think I'm too nerdy or lame or-" You cut him off with a delicate kiss.

"Peter...you're perfect. I'd love to date you..." You tell him and lean in to kiss him but his eyes roll back in his head and he falls over. You gasp and lean over him. "Peter! Oh my God! FRIDAY what do I do he passed out!?"

"Give him a minute." The AI says and slowly Peter starts to sit back up.

"Are you okay?" You ask him and he nods.

"Yeah I'm fine I've just...never had a girl want to date me before...And I never thought such a smart and pretty girl would want to date me!" He squeaks and you laugh and press your lips to his and hold his face, holding the kiss for a long time.

"Well Peter Parker I want to be your girlfriend. Will you be my boyfriend?" You ask.

"Absolutely..." He says softly and looks at you dreamily. "But what about your dad?"

"We'll just have to do some sneaking around I guess." Peter says. "But don't worry! I'll come see you whenever I can!"

"Promise?" You ask him and hold his hands.

"Cross my heart." Peter says and smiles at you before placing a finger under your chin, leaning in and gently pressing his soft pink lips onto yours.

You were both blushing when he pulled away and then he did a backflip over your couch and ran out of the room in case Tony came by. You knew it was just a kiss and you two had kissed before but now that he was officially your boyfriend it made it mean so much more to you. You couldn't help but squeal a little bit and fall onto your bed. Even if you had gotten your dad mad at you and made him ground you, you still had the best night of your life.

For the rest of the week you found yourself finding little presents in strange places. You found some flowers in the main eating area, webbed to a wall for you. And occasionally when you were on your way to a training session you noticed Droney crawling along the floor beside you before stopping in front of you. It looked up at you and a holo-screen came up.

 _I may not be able to give you real kisses very often but I hope these suffice for when I can't._

You laughed and picked up the Hershey kiss that was taped to the drone and happily ate it.

One day you were texting Peter in the living room and your dad walked by and noticed what was going on.

"I thought I forbade you from seeing him." Tony says.

"Yes. But I don't 'see' him in front of me now do I?" You ask and smirk, happy with the loophole you had found in your dad's rule.

Then he took your phone and walked away.

"Hey!" You exclaim and pouted.

After a few minutes you heard some little whirring noises and found Droney hovering next to you with another Hershey kiss. But this time you gave the drone a little kiss before taking the chocolate.

"Pass that on to Peter for me?" You ask it and you heard a little squeak and it flew off to go back to Peter.

The rest of that night Peter was really confused as to why his drone kept nudging his face and mouth.

It had been five days since you actually saw Peter. You missed him terribly. So when you came back from training five days after your little escapade in NYC and saw him in your room with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates you actually screamed for joy and ran up to him before he could even say anything, throwing your arms around him and knocking him over onto the floor.

"I missed you so much!" You exclaim and start kissing him all over his face.

"I-I m-missed you t-too." Peter says shyly as he tries to wrap his mind around the fact that you were assaulting his face with your kisses. And he loved it! "Pepper managed to get me alone for a minute and said she was going to distract Tony with a date tonight so I could come see you."

"She's going to be the best mom ever once she and Tony finally get married this Summer!" You exclaim. "You know she promised me that I get to be a bridesmaid!"

"That's awesome! I bet you're going to look gorgeous." Peter says. "I mean you always look breathtakingly beautiful but I don't know...I've never seen you in a dress before."

"I could go put one on right now if you want." You suggest and Peter's about to say you don't have to but then he got an idea.

"Yeah...If you want to go ahead." He says and you seem a bit suspicious.

"Are you planning something Spidey?" You ask and he shakes his head and looks innocent.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Just go put on your dress. I'll be waiting right here for you." Peter says.

"Okay..." You reply and go into your closet and put on your favorite dress. "Alright I put it on I'm coming out!" You say.

"Wait!" Peter calls out. "I just thought of something else. Why don't you put on some make up too?"

Okay now you were confused and getting very suspicious.

"Why do you want me to get all dressed up?" You ask.

"It's a surprise!" Peter says. "Trust me you're going to love this."

"Okay..." You say and decide to do as he says and put on some make up.

When you came out you noticed the lights had been turned off and it looked like Peter had attached a disco ball in your room somehow. You looked up and noticed Droney had some small lights on it's back and was stuck to the ceiling, making them move around like they would in a night club. And there was some music playing in the background. Peter had also changed into a suit and pushed away some of your furniture to the walls to make an open space on the floor.

"What's all of this?" You asked.

Peter just stared at you, his jaw hanging. You looked confused.

"Pete?" You waved a hand in front of his face.

"Pretty..." He mumbles and smiles as he stares at you.

"Uh...Peter are you okay?" You ask and then he snaps out of it and shakes his head.

"Yeah sorry it's just I didn't expect you to look so...wow." He says and you can see him start to blush and giggle a bit.

"So what is all of this?" You ask again.

"Well I remember when I was telling you about my High School you told me that you had never been to a school dance before?" He reminds you.

Your eyes lit up and you immediately knew where this was going and why he had asked you to get all dressed up.

"Did you set up my room like a High School dance for me?" You ask. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah." He says and holds out his hand. "Y/N will you be my date to this dance?" He asks you and you giggle and take his hand.

"Yes. I'd love to!" You say and kiss his cheek.

He hits a button on a remote and a song starts to play. You immediately recognize it as _September_ by Earth, Wind and Fire. (I had to guys XD yesterday was September 21st and this song has been stuck in my head since!). Peter being the dork he is started to dance pretty badly and you laughed at him, then he turned to you, using the remote as a microphone and pointed to you.

"Do you remember?" He lip synced and you laughed more. "The 21st night of September. Love was changing the minds of pretenders. While chasing the clouds away."

You came up to him and took his hand and blushed as he pulled you in close to him and he started swaying his hips and waving his arms around and you laughed and did the same while lip syncing the song with him.

 _Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day _

At one point Peter got out his phone and had the two of you take some pictures together, mainly dorky funny ones like you would take in a photo booth. You and Peter danced all night to your favorite songs and although he started off with some dorky dancing, he had gotten progressively better through the night. And he even taught you a few things since you had never slow danced before.

"So I wrap my arms around your neck like this?" You ask Peter and loosely hang your arms around his neck.

"Yeah." He says and smiles.

You blush as he places his hands on your waist.

"Is it okay if I do this?" He asks and you nod.

He pulls you in a little closer and you both stare into each other's eyes and sway side to side gently as a slow song plays in the background.

"Do you like this?" He asks and you nod and smile.

"I think it's nice." You say and lean in a bit closer to him and rest your forehead on his. "Thank you for doing this for me. The past two weeks I've known you have been the best two weeks of my life! You've introduced me to so many new things that I've been sheltered from my whole life. Now I finally know what it's like to be a teenager. And that's all thanks to you." You tell him.

"You've helped me out too Y/N." Peter tells you. "Before I met you I thought that no one would ever want to date me. I'm just a dorky nerd who is also a really cool superhero but I could never tell anyone that part about myself. And then I met you...And not only do you like Spider-Man but you like Peter Parker too despite how awkward I am." Peter says and you kiss him gently.

"That's one of the things I like about you Peter. You're unique, you're special and amazing. And not just because you're Spider-Man." You say and he grinned and scooped you up and spun you around before placing his hand on the back of your head and bringing you down to kiss him.

"Y/N, I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too." Peter says and you feel your heart gush with love for him and you kiss him hard.

Then he dipped you and you gasped and looked up into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I've got you." He says and pulls you back up so he can kiss you again.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated! There will be a part 5 to this!


End file.
